rizzoliandislesfandomcom-20200222-history
Money Maker
Money Maker is the sixth episode of the third season, and the 31st episode overall, of the show, Rizzoli & Isles. Plot Jane and company must investigate the death of a costumed financier found jammed into a trashcan. Meanwhile, Maura makes a more meaningful connection with Dr. Hope Davis and her half-sister, Cailin. Recap ***This section contains SPOILERS. Read ahead at your own risk.*** Click here to skip to credits. The episode begins with a man lying on the bed, wearing a mask. A girl walks in; she too is wearing a mask. They exchange some code words and then the man hands her a syringe. She tells him that she is instructed and injects him. Seconds later, the man body starts convulsing rigorously and he dies. The girl panics. The girls are at home, arguing about coffee when Angela walks in. She is wearing a hot dress and high heels; she looks stunning. Jane thinks her mom is going on a date. Just then Maura receives a call from Hope; her biological mother and Hope wants to have dinner with Maura, along with her daughter. Maura invite them over to her place. Jane gets a text informing her about a murder. Maura is tensed; Jane suggests taking Angela’s help. They arrive at a huge house, which is the crime scene. Frost tells Jane that the real estate agent, Georgette Wilkins, is a handful. The agent hands Maura her card, but doesn't give it to Jane initially as she thinks cops cannot afford expensive houses. Georgette tells them that this house ran into foreclosure while was being renovated. The detectives then check the door, which has a whole right ear attached to the edge! Someone was trying to listen as to what was happening in the house. But Maura tells them that the ear was detached post mortem. Jane sees a scanty trail of blood and follows it. Frost arrives declaring that the Mercedes outside the house is registered to Neal Murray. Georgia denies any recognition and leaves. Jane wants Frost to run information on Georgia. Just then a van comes along to pick up the trash. But Jane stops them. They then find the dead body in the trash can; the man is wearing a mask and a cloak. The dead man is Neal Murray, who is the owner of a hedge funds company. Jane notices some stains on the cloak. Maura hasn't tested the cloak yet. The cloak is stamped Rhodium. Maura states that Neal experienced a cardiac event. Maura then points out that there are consistent needle marks on his penis; he is being treated for erectile dysfunction. His heart condition prohibited him from taking Viagra. Also the victim was left handed. Jane leaves to talk to his business partner. They meet Neal’s partner Dale and their high school mate, Doug and his wife Lori. Dale tells the detectives that he loved Neal and that the company wouldn’t survive without him as Neal was a people’s person and he was the one who brought in all the big investors. Frost asks for the list of investors. At home, Hope and Cailin arrive for dinner. Cailin doesn’t want to move into Boston. After having food, Cailin decides to walk back home. Jane tries to engage her in a conversation, but Cailin clearly isn't interested. Hope leaves after her. Hope apologizes and tells them that Cailin is very fragile at the moment and she can’t leave her alone. Next day, at work, Maura tells Jane that there are no traces of erectile dysfunction medication in Neal’s tox screen. Hope arrives to apologize for Cailin's abrupt behavior at dinner. Cailin is ill due to some bacterial infection and desperately needs a kidney transplant. The team finds out that one of Neal’s clients is Lamar Jones, a rapper. Maura tells Jane that she and Cailin are a match and that she has decided to donate her kidney to her anonymously. Jane is not happy with this decision. Next, Lamar arrives at the station. Winifred criticizes his music and tells him that it is offensive. Lamar is then taken for interrogation. At first he tells them that he doesn’t know Neal, but later he admits that Neal was his “moneyman”. Lamar wanted his money back and so he took Neal for a “spin”. Neal told him that he was giving him chest pains. Lamar had told Neal that he would take him to the hospital for his money. Neal then gave him the money out of his own pocket and asked him not to tell Dale about it. They then interrogate Dale. He tells them that he makes a lot of money for his clients if they lock that money in for a set period. He then tells them to talk to his lawyer. Vince points out that Dale had a keychain just like the one they found on Neal. Jane fidgets with Neal’s keychain a little and then pulls out a flash drive. It leads them to a website, 10preciousmetal.com; Jane points out that Neal was running an underground sex club; ten different levels of call girls for ten different levels of investors. He conducted underground sex parties in vacant houses and the listing agent for all the houses is Georgette Wilkins. Jane has her card and asks Vince to run her prints. Georgette is actually Candy Smith, a former prostitute. Georgette sold Neal his house. Next, Hope arrives to meet Maura once again. She tells her that about the anonymous donor. Next day, Jane and Vince meet Georgette and tell her that they know she lied about her relationship with Neal Murray. But when they call her Candy, she tells them that she doesn’t know how he died. She leaves for her lunch appointment. Jane and Maura sit down at the same restaurant for lunch. Maura tells Jane that Neal was injected with potassium chloride. When they see Georgette going towards the washroom, they both follow her. Georgette tells them that she didn’t kill Neal and she doesn’t know who did as she doesn’t do any background checks on the girls. They tell her that she will provide the same girls for tonight’s party. Maura asks for one strand of Georgette’s hair and tests it. it doesn’t match to the hair they found on Neal. Maura insists on going to the party as she can test the hair strands of all the girls present at the party; she is excited. At the party, they see Doug and wonder how he could afford being at such parties. They check the hair strands for one of the girls and it is not a match. Jane goes to get another. Just then she hears a scream and rushes to the scene. She sees Georgette’s dead body floating in the pool. Maura examines the body in the lab and infers that she was pushed in. they notice an expensive ring on Georgette’s hand. The food substance found on Neal’s cloak is used in food service to keep food warm. They might be looking at a catering service. Jane notices a second set of prints on the ring. Next, Frost and Jane arrest Doug for embezzlement. They then tell Lori that they found her prints on the ring. She had tried it on before she killed Georgette. Doug had told Lori about Neal’s condition. Lori is a nurse and she snuck in with a catering and injected KCL into Neal. Frost lies that they have a surveillance tape which shows Lori pushing Georgette into the pool. Lori buys that one. She blames her husband that he could never let go off his high school buddies. Neal showed him a life that he could never have dreamt of and then he fell in love with Georgette. They arrest Lori. Next, Cailin arrives at Maura’s house. Cailin knows that Maura is Hope’s daughter. She doesn't want Maura’s help or her kidney; she figured it out. Hope arrives and Maura tells her the truth. She doesn't want to hear or know anything. She leaves with Cailin. Maura didn't expect things to go this way. Jane tries to console her friend. Maura tells her that she is done crying as she has cried enough. In fact she is feeling insulted as Cailin rejected her kidney. Credits Main Cast *Angie Harmon as Detective Jane Rizzoli *Sasha Alexander as Dr. Maura Isles *Jordan Bridges as Officer Frankie Rizzoli, Jr. *Lee Thompson Young as Detective Barry Frost *Bruce McGill as Detective Vince Korsak *Lorraine Bracco as Angela Rizzoli *Brian Goodman as Sean Cavanaugh Guest Cast *Sharon Lawrence as Dr. Hope Martin *Emilee Wallace as Cailin Martin *Jenny O'Hara as Sister Winifred Callahan *Monet Mazur as Candy Smith/Georgette Wilkins *Ryan McPartlin as Dale Bowman *Avery Waddell as Lamar Jones/Heavy Drizzle *Andrew Lukich as Doug Gatz *Heather Cooney as Lori Gatz *Dan Schoffer as Neal Murray Quotes Trivia Promos Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes